


小时光

by minipocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipocket/pseuds/minipocket





	小时光

「头发长了。」

金色的发丝被午后的阳光晒成浅金色，利威尔撩起一缕落下前额的发丝，缠绕在手指上。并不是特别喜欢发丝刮在皮肤上的感觉，但当视线落在把自己大腿当睡枕小憩的人时，手指头鬼使神差地动了起来。

藏着一片海洋的眼没有张开，但海洋的主人握住在额前作怪的手，轻吻着略为冰凉的指尖，这种单纯的亲密意外地对利威尔管用，「帮我剪。」男人说。

利威尔抽回手，将男人的浏海拨拢，「也没那么长，还能撑一些时候，多上点发蜡吧。」

话音刚落，腿上的男人已经起身，转身到办公桌旁的壁柜翻找着，拜利威尔平时勤于打扫整理之赐，推子和剪刀已经准备好了。

「没想到调查兵团的团长是个无赖。」

「无赖团长我有位很棒的兵长，所以没有关系。」

看着已经拿条毛巾将自己围好，直挺挺地坐在椅的金发男人，利威尔虽然啧着嘴腹谤着男人的心智年龄跟发线一齐后退，还是拿起工具走过去，跨坐在对方的腿上，「别乱动啊，无赖秃子。」

利威尔拿着推子的右手绕到男人的后颈，利落地起手，清浅的鼻息在耳颈间盘旋，没有意识到自己撩起了男人的蠢蠢欲动。等处理完后面的头发时，大手已经来回在背脊和肩胛巡梭，介于调情和爱抚之间的力度恰到好处地控制住即将弥漫的费洛蒙。

「一般的客人会对理发师上下其手吗？」将双手架在肇事者宽厚的肩膀上，一手推子一手剪刀的利威尔在眼前英挺的鼻梁和眉心的凹处落下一个轻于鸿毛的吻。

「不会，我只会对你上下其手。」艾尔文移动食指，顺着背脊缓缓滑到尾椎，在对方微不可查的轻颤中掐着腰窝，另一手托着窄小的臀，眼底和声音满是浓厚的占有欲，让人一时无法分辨他是用眼神还是嘴巴在说话。

「啧…澳客，手拿开，我要剪浏海了。」

虽然嘴上这么说，但却没有直接制止，在理发师的默许下，那双咸猪手嚣张地拉出扎得整齐的制服上衣，直接在肌肤上落下点点星火。

利威尔也懒得理会，将注意力放在夹着一缕发丝的手指，正准备下刀时，胸前传来的一阵搔痒让他反射性地向后缩起身子，勉强控制住剪刀才没有造成狗啃浏海的遗憾。

黑发男子微瞇着眼，抿起嘴唇瞪向始作俑者，殊不知在艾尔文眼里全然是一副性感勾人的模样。金发男人微微一笑，或许是担心自己珍贵的浏海而没有继续朝乳首进攻，转而拆解繁复的皮带并顺手解开上衣钮扣。

利威尔只用目光扫过在自己身上肆虐的手，皱起眉头啧了一声才又隐忍着心底的悸动，继续手上的动作，将多余的浏海截短，几轮之后才满意地将所有的浏海拨回原位。

「好了，去照照镜子。」欲从男人身上跨下的腿却紧紧被扣住，他只好用推子的尾端敲打膝窝上的狼爪，「至少等我放下工具再发情，秃子。」

「一般的理发师都是用这种姿势替客人修剪头发的吗？」男人微笑看着利威尔，随后舔吮颈动脉上薄嫩的肌肤。

利威尔没有回答，用小腿勾住对方，随手将工具往桌子上抛，抓起对方的衣领毫不客气地攻城略地。

基本扩张后，艾尔文将臀部慢慢放下，紧致火热的柔软触感和阳物划过前列腺引爆的快感让两人几乎是同时发出快乐的叹息。没有急着冲刺，金发男人搂紧怀中的人，享受对方因难耐而扭动身体带起交合处的搔痒。

直到耳边传来利威尔舒服的哼声，艾尔文才开始大力向上顶弄，任一名士兵听到都会脸红心跳的喘息顿时缭绕在团长不大不小的办公室里。

在椅子晃动的嘎吱声中，金发男人隐约听到他的理发师嘟哝着「我只有你这一位客人」，觉得对方实在太可爱，甬道内的坚挺忍不住又胀大了一圈，顺利搜集到今日第二个白眼。

end


End file.
